wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skydancer
Appearance: Skydancer is not the most normal dragon. He still has many of his Skywing attributes due to him being Skywing at birth. For example, he has a long neck, huge and powerful wings. Sky is long and slender, with a near whip thin tail and long and strong legs and arms. Sky's wings are strangely feathered. So is the tip of his tail and his spines are replaced by a row of fur running down his back. He has feathered frill in front of his ears. He has a light coat of stiff but soft fur replacing his scales. Sky's wings are orange, with swirls of darker orange. He has golden specks covering his wings. The fur on the tip of his tail, his fur running along his back and his frill are a darker orange fading to yellow. Sky has whitish gray main scales covered with patterns that make his scales appear to fade from one shade of gray to another. His snout starts out gray like his scales but fades to white. His legs fade to darker gray at the elbow and knee but once it reaches his talons it turns to white. He doesn't have horns but his front claws are sharp and serrated. His eyes are strangely a striking green. Personality: Skydancer is a friendly, curious, and caring dragon. He is willing to be active with his dragonets and actually enjoys it. He would put family before anything else, and would never leave them for anything. He is active and energetic, but he can hold grudges (Though the longest he has ever held a grudge is for 3 days). He is a bit competitive, and can get a bit out of hand with this, usually starting bets he knows he can't win if he thinks about it. Skydancer can be very thoughtful, or he can be very reckless and not think about what he is doing. This ties in with his competitiveness. Then again, he notices things that others don't without them thinking very deeply and trying to see what he means. He can leave others confused. Some are awe struck about this, others are impressed, but most are grumpy and sick of it. Skydancer is clever though, and no one can't, or will, disagree about that. Skydancer teases a lot. Most in the small village get annoyed when he teases them, but he keeps on doing it, no matter what anyone thinks. Though, some actually find it funny. The young dragonets in his village find him amusing and can be found gathered around him, crawling all over him and rough housing with him. Many parents tell their dragonets to "Go play with Skydancer if you're so wild!" And with that the dragonets bolt out the door and aren't seen until sun down. The older dragonets are often found a bit behind the crowd watching, smiles spread on their faces, and sometimes found giggling to his jokes. He can be grumpy sometimes, most usually when he can think of anything to write. And trust me, you don't to mess with him when he's stressed or grumpy. History: 0-3 years: Skydancer was born as a normal Skywing dragonet. Scales instead of fur. Bat-like wings instead of owl-like, and orange scales instead of white fur. He went to school like a normal dragonet, and befriended other dragonets his age. When he was young, the dragonets were playing a harmless game, well, they thought it was harmless. They were playing a game that they would pretend they were animus dragons, and enchant another player something silly. When it came to one of Skydancer's friend's turn, she accidently actually enchanted him to become, "As fluffy and feathered like a owl and a cute, little, white rabbit combined." ''And Skydancer became just that. Skydancer was quickly sent home and he was homeschooled for the rest of the school year. '''4-6 years:' The next year, Skydancer's mother decided to send Skydancer back to school. Skydancer didn't want to, in fear of being made fun of and teased. His mother made him go anyway. Skydancer felt like an outsider, and was treated like one too. The other dragonets laughed at him and shoved him around. Skydancer saw the one animus dragonet, walking by herself, away from the other dragonets. She had a black cloak now, and her face was hidden by the hood. She was away from the crowd, watching the others, and suddenly caught sight of him. For a split second Skydancer thought he saw a expression of guilt, but her face looked away to quickly for him to be sure. Once Skydancer was walking down the hall, carrying a load of books for his teacher. He could barely see where he was going, but knew the school and how to get around it as if a map of it was engraved into his mind. He suddenly collided with another student. The dragon he collided with was not very happy. "Watch it you little-" She snarled, but stopped when she saw who she had collided with. Skydancer saw the dragons face for the first time in 2 years. The animus's hood had come off. The animus's face was covered in small scars and scratches. One long jagged scar crossed just in front of her eyes. "Are you okay?" Skydancer asked. The dragonesses eyes widened as she realized that her hood was off. She quickly pulled it back on. "It's nothing." She said quietly. "Sorry." She mumbled and quickly walked away. Skydancer first thought that the sorry she had mumbled was for running into him, but now he wonders if she meant sorry for cursing him. 7-8 years: When Skydancer was seven years old, and the war had lasted 5 years, the Skywing's were in urgent need of more soldiers. Skydancer became one of those soldiers. Due to his silent flight and hearing abilities he soon became a scout for the Skywings. Although most of the other soldiers around him made fun of him, he was used to it, and he still did the best he could. One day, he saw a dragon in a cloak confronting another, brutal looking dragon. He couldn't figure out why the one dragon had a talon pointed at the other, until he swooped down and saw the face under the hood. He managed to mutter the words, "You were going to curse him..." She happened to be fairly suprised too, but she recovered from her shock a bit quicker than him. She told him to leave, but he refused. After a quick argument, she left, and he let her go. The dragon she had confronted had left, and a few weeks later, he left for possibility. He never saw her again, and he doesn't know what happened to her, but he suspects she left the sky kingdom. 9-20 years: A few days after he moved to possibility, he nearly bumped into a strange looking Icewing. She quickly looked up, her ears twitching, dipped her head politely, said sorry, and walked off. He soon spotted this strange Icewing again talking to a Mudwing. She had offered to help carry a small stack of scrolls and caught the Icewing's name as the Mudwing said, "Oh, Rose! You must need help carrying those scrolls!" And he wondered for a moment. He noticed that the Icewing stiffened a little as the Mudwing offered, when she opened her mouth to answer, the Mudwing took the scrolls. Rose stiffened for a moment, scowling down at the Mudwing who was now turned away, and followed. WIP Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg)